Bob Ridgely
Robert Ridgely (December 24, 1931 – February 8, 1997) was an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) - Additional Voices *Barnyard Commandos (1990) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Madman (ep26) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) - Commander, Space Hick#2 (ep6), Tracker#1 (ep6) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Al Vermin *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Announcer (ep6), Caller (ep5), Colonel Hopkins (ep5), JVP (ep6), Policeman (ep5) *Fantastic Four (1994) - Bicycle Rider (ep7), Guard #2 (ep4), Guard at Nuclear Power Plant (ep4), Police Chopper Pilot (ep7), Skrull Emperor, Skrull Paratrooper #1 (ep4) *Flash Gordon (1979) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Mighty Orbots (1984) - Additional Voices *Paw Paws (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) - Dr. Harley Street (ep11) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982) - Additional Voices *Skatebirds (1977) - Additional Voices *Sky Commanders (1987) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle (1976) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1988) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids (????) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990-1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (1986) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices *Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) - Finch *Robo Force: The Revenge of Nazgar (1984) - Additional Voices *Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) - Purple Pieman *Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade (1982) - Purple Pieman *Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) - Purple Pieman *Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City (1981) - Purple Pieman *Strawberry Shortcake Meets The Berrykins (1985) - Purple Pieman *The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1980) - Purple Pieman Video Games 'Video Games' *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1974-1996. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors